Dragon Ball Z: The Saiyantonian's
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Can't think of any at the moment. this is not a crossover with DC I just borrowed some characters from Dc comics for the purpose of making Cain. Superman may or may not make an appearance in this story if he does expect some hate because there are some parts of his character I don't like.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Z**

 **The Sayian Saga**

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

We can find paradise,

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).

Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.

I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)

Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.

There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.

And ride upon the wind

All we have to do is go!

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found.

We can find paradise.

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

Dragon Soul!

Pairings: Gohan x harem and Cain x harem

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue:**

 **Cain Arashikage the saiyan kryptonian hybrid**

My name is Cain Arashikage I'm the son of Kurama one of the last saiyans in the universe next to son Goku, and his brother Raditz, Nappa, prince Vegeta, Goku's son who is also my best friend Son Gohan, and myself, and Selene Kent also known as Selene-El one of the last kryptonians next to my uncle Clark Kent also known as Kal-el and her cousin Kara Zor-el and apparently she is the daughter of the kryptonian god Rao, Jor-El, and Lara-Van. My saiyan and kryptonian blood makes me one of the strongest beings in the universe my mother gave me the kryptonian name of Cain-El, anyway enough about my family back to my life story it started on the night that I think discovered my powers and heritage I dreamt of my mother's three godly siblings from Rao's side Nightwing, Flamebird, and Vohc, as well as my godly grandfather Rao and they each gave me some of their powers from Nightwing I got the ability of energy construction creation, a watered down version of his Omniscience, and teleportation, from Vohc I got an enhanced intellect, and some artistic abilities, and finally from flamebird I got pyrokinesis, and an accelerated healing ability, from rao I got all the abilities of other members the house of El as well as electrokinesis my black eyes also turned blue to match the eyes of my uncle nightwing and turn red because of my family ties to Rao anyway after I got my powers they started training me in my dreams in my energy manipulation abilities and my teleportation, as well as my pyrokinesis, electrokinesis and the other abilities of kryptonians. I studied up on kryptonian history. Rao told me about my dad's species the saiyans he told me that they get stronger every time they almost die and they at a certain point reach a point called super saiyan and then super saiyan 2, then super saiyan 3, and finally super saiyan 4 but before that a saiyan has to control the great ape form and reach super saiyan then they reach golden great ape they control that and they reach super saiyan 4 then when five pure hearted saiyans come together and give some of their power to a sixth saiyan that saiyan becomes a super saiyan god and when a saiyan absorbs this power they become a super saiyan god super saiyan or super saiyan blue and both names are absolutely stupid there had to be better names to give it but then again my dad came up with the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The saiyans are here**

the next day

The next day I woke up and went downstairs and I saw my mother sitting alone wondering when my dad Kurama and his friend Son Goku would return from other world and king Kai's planet when I felt three massive power levels heading towards the planet and I knew it must have been the saiyans that we were warned about by dad so I went out and went to find Gohan I saw him training with Piccolo "Gohan, Piccolo" I shouted as I landed "we are about to have company" I said "who" asked piccolo "The saiyans" I said after dad warned us of their impending attack a year from that day my dad and goku left for other world to train with king Kai and the rest of us trained on earth I spread my senses out and noticed that dad and goku were still flying across snake way "ah crap baskets" I said using the curse that me, Gohan, and Krillin used. the three of us headed of a wasteland and we rose our power levels so the saiyans would head right for us instead of the the civilians soon after krillin arrived "hey guys" said krillin "hey krillin" I said then Tien and Chiaotzu arrived then finally yamcha possibly the weakest member of the z fighters but he could help and that's all that matters. A few minutes later we felt three large power levels getting closer and soon the saiyans landed according to dad these were Vegeta the saiyan prince, his advisor Nappa, and Gohan's uncle Raditz "where is Kakarot" asked Raditz "not here" I said "can I take a message" I finished "oh a funny guy huh well just see how funny you are in the grave" said raditz "bring it on porcupine" I said back to him. "Stop it Raditz" said Nappa then he looked towards us smiling "hi I'm Nappa that's Raditz and that's Vegeta he was a prison" nappa was saying but was cut off by Vegeta "shut up nappa" said vegeta "bitch" whispered Nappa "let's check their power levels" the three of them turned on their scanner like devices they looked towards Gohan than piccolo tien, yamcha, chiaotzu, and krillin when they got to me they looked shocked and then vegeta said "hmm impressive a power level of 7000 and slowly rising impressive for a young high class saiyan" said vegeta "i'm half kryptonian" I said "oh that explains everything" said vegeta "you're getting power from the sun" he finished. "Nappa you handle the half saiyan brat, I'll handle the saiyan kryptonian brat," he said "you got it vegeta" said Nappa "Raditz the other weaklings are yours" vegeta finished, vegeta came at me and I took to the skies Nappa went after Gohan and raditz and the saibamen which one of them had planted fought everyone else I knew we didn't have to beat them just hold them and till dad and Goku returned I spread my sensed them just now making it to the lookout then a saibamen latched onto yamcha and went kamikaze on his ass and yamcha was dead "yamcha" said krillin "you killed our friend, Spread Shot Kamehameha" said krillin unleashing his best attack on the saibamen he was fighting I continued fighting Vegeta, gohan was fighting nappa, piccolo was up against raditz, krillin, chiaotzu and, tien were fighting the saibamen chiaotzu got behind Raditz and blew himself up taking hopefully raditz and that saibamen with him but raditz survived and tien was pissed he killed the saibamen and used his best attack to try and kill raditz and like chiaotzu he failed and tien was practically paralyzed raditz came down and started beating tien piccolo tried to help him but ended up failing and Tien died, Raditz and Nappa were headed for piccolo Krillin and Gohan to finish them off then stopped "Vegeta, Raditz" said Nappa "what is it Nappa" said Vegeta "I can fly" said Nappa Vegeta looked at Nappa probably thinking now really "yes nappa, yes you can" said Vegeta "you're going to be real sorry when goku gets here" said Krillin "who" asked vegeta "goku he's stronger than all of us combined" except my dad I thought after all he was the only super saiyan in the universe right now "well then I guess we better kill you before he gets here" Vegeta said "ah but vegeta I want to fight the strong guy" said Nappa "Nappa just kill them and wait" said Raditz " "but I want him to see us kill them" complained Nappa "fine he has three hours" said vegeta "yay now we wait".

three minutes later

"Is he here yet" Nappa asked "no" we all said "is here yet" Nappa asked again "no" we said again "is here yet" Nappa asked once again "NO" we all screamed "god dammit Nappa go do something I don't care what" said Vegeta "really this is going to be my best day ever" said Nappa.

three hours later

"well time's up time to die" said Vegeta "where's your friend" asked Piccolo Nappa then appeared without his armor "where were you Nappa" asked Raditz "I had the best day ever" said Nappa "I sunk their battleships and their whales" and we all started fighting again well me, piccolo, and Gohan were fighting while krillin got his ass kicked in seconds piccolo was fighting Raditz, Gohan was fighting Nappa and I was still fighting Vegeta, "Vegeta, watch I'm a fire in my" Nappa was saying and then a beam of light blasted out of of Nappa's mouth at Gohan and piccolo went to take the attack and now we no longer have dragon balls "NOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Gohan to the sky. Now it was just me, Krillin, and Gohan against Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz then I felt several power levels even higher than the three saiyans before us "were going to die aren't we" asked Krillin "yep" said Nappa when suddenly Goku and my dad Kurama finally arrived. "don't give up said goku". "Dad, goku" I said "I heard everything from king kai will fight with you". Thank kami I thought but remember those power levels I sensed earlier well they were almost here now and the only ones strong enough to possibly take them on were my dad and Goku and even they would probably lose, "dad do you feel that" I asked yeah he said

When four figures appeared one looked like Goku, and another looked like my dad "Raditz stop this now young man" said the Goku look alike "what? Father" said Raditz looking at the Goku duplicate "hello Raditz and Kakarot" said the man "I am your father bardock and this is my mate Fasha and my friends Tora and Nagato". "Hello Kurama" said Nagato "hello father" said my dad Nagato looked almost exactly like my dad wild black hair and deep black eyes "how did your super saiyan training come along while I was gone" he asked, "I managed to make the higher super saiyan levels when I was thirteen and have been trying to get my son Cain to the same level" said my father, I always knew that my father was young when he made super saiyan and used it in his first martial arts tournament at fourteen but to be a super saiyan that young was unheard of then again I was a five year old trying to be a super saiyan (I'm very mature for my age) "now that that's out of the way, it's time to prepare to kill frieza" said my grandfather "finally" said my father I heard stories of how my father was forced destroy planets and kill many innocents when he was my age by Frieza and earth and her people were to be included in that list but he had seen how frieza destroyed planet vegeta and decided against destroying the planet and instead protect it and train to take frieza down which is how he had met Bulma, Goku, and Yamcha. "Son" said my father dragging me out of my thoughts "yes father" I asked "how is your super saiyan training" he asked "I can become a pseudo super saiyan on command" I said embarrassed that that was the best I could do compared to my father who was a super saiyan at thirteen and grandfather who was probably even higher. "Impressive" said my grandfather "I was at that level at fifteen your father made it before he left so you will probably be a super saiyan soon" he finished. Now lets see it said my grandfather I concentrated my energy and turned into the false super saiyan state "very well done son from the looks of it you should be ready in few years maybe even months or weeks if you train right what do you mean train right" I asked my grandfather "if you were to train in the sun or in heavy gravity your level will be high enough then just let go of your emotions and you should be a super saiyan" I now knew how I needed to train, "which way would my level go up faster" I asked "the sun go to the core of either a yellow or blue sun and train for a few days and think about someone you care about dying unleash your emotions and you will be a super saiyan" said my father. "Alright" I said "you can do that when we get to namek to kill frieza" said Bardock. "Why is frieza going to Namek" asked dad "same reason why Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz came here to find dragonballs, and wish for immortality" answered grandad "well then we should find the dragonballs here and make the wish for ourselves" said Vegeta "well that would be hard you guys killed piccolo so now the dragonballs are gone" said Goku. " **WHAT"** shouted Vegeta "the dragon balls are connected to the planet's guardian Kami and when he dies the dragon balls are gone and Kami is connected to piccolo and now that their dead the dragon balls are gone till we can wish them back at Namek" explained my Goku. "But there is one problem" said grandpa "what" asked dad "our ship was destroyed on entry we may need a new one" Fasha said "no problem I happen to know a blue haired genius" said dad. "Follow me" my dad said as we all flew to capsule corp.

"We have to make a quick stop first" said my dad "were" asked Vegeta you'll see soon enough he said we landed in a forest clearing that wasn't far from west city, we walked for a few minutes and came across a crater and in the center of it was a silver pod like the one the saiyans arrived in "why are we retrieving an old pod" asked raditz "Bulma is going to need a template to base the ship on" said my dad as I felt him gathering energy and suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan four form which enlarged his muscles beyond Tiens, gave him red fur, and covered his eyelids in a red eye shadow, his tail was also now red, his hair was still black but now it was longer and spikier he then picked up the pod like it was light as a feather "let's go he said in a deeper almost more feral voice", of all my dad's forms that I wanted to reach ssj4 was the one I wanted most dad said it wouldn't take much all I needed was control of the golden oozaru form but I needed super saiyan to reach it. We flew to capsule corp and landed "hey Bulma" said my dad to the beautiful blue haired woman standing outside "hey Kurama" she said "I have a gift for you Bulma" said my dad "oh what is it and what's the occasion" she asked "what I need a reason to give my best friend a gift" my dad asked "well you never call or write and you also only give me gifts on my birthday and christmas" she said "alright I need you to make a new ship from my pod that we can take to namek" he said "all you have to do is ask Kura" she said "I'll make it but on one condition I want to go with you to namek it's been awhile since we had an adventure together" she said "alright bulma you can come but you have to do what I say when I say run you run when I say hide you hide if I say run like hell and save yourself you do it alright bulma" he asked "alright Kurama" she said. Dad took the ship inside so bulma could get to work on it and we all went our separate ways and I could've sworn that dad and Bulma were flirting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The new super saiyan 4 on the block and a trip to Namek**

Me and dad went back home and restarted my super saiyan training "Cain" said my dad "what" I asked "super saiyan comes from a need your power level is right you just need a reason to become a super saiyan" said my dad. "for me it was when Goku became a oozaru and nearly killed us all when we were trapped in pilafs castle, I needed to protect Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong and Puar from great ape Goku or we would all die" he explained so I started thinking about all of my friends and family dyeing my best friend Gohan his dad Goku, my mother Selene and my dad all dyeing because I was too weak to protect them "ahhhhhhhh" I screamed as I felt massive amounts of energy fill me and surround me. "Congratulations son you are now a super saiyan" he said I looked in the river and saw my eyes were now teal and my hair was blond. "Now we start your super saiyan four training" said dad "don't I need the other two super saiyan forms" I asked "nope, you just need to reach the golden oozaru form then try and control it now I'm going to make a powerball and you're going to become a golden great ape then you have to control it then you will be super saiyan 4" he explained. He formed the ball of energy in his hand and threw it up into the sky "burst open and mix" he said I felt myself changing and slowly losing control until my mind went blank I then heard my father shouting my name and I finally gained control of the beast within and I felt myself changing again until I was now human size and my tail and torso was covered in a light shade of red fur and looked in the river again and saw I had what looked like red eye shadow my hair was now shoulder length and spikier and my eyes were red "did I do it dad" I asked in a now more feral version of my own voice "yes" he said in the same tone I turned and he was also in super saiyan 4 form we then continued training.

Day before they leave.

"Cain I want you to hold the super saiyan state till we get back from Namek or till you run out of Ki whatever happens first" said Kurama alright dad said Cain.

One day later capsule corp

"Where are Cain and Kurama" Bulma asked "who knows" said Vegeta the ones that could sense power levels felt two massive ones heading over to them two figures then landed both had blond hair and teal eyes "hey guys" asked the taller one "who are you two" asked Bulma "come on Bulma don't you recognize us use that beautiful mind of yours" said the tall man again "Kurama" said Bulma "yeah me and Cain are trying to hold super saiyan for the entire journey to Namek speaking of which who all is going to Namek" asked Kurama the saiyans were going, as were piccolo, tien, Yamcha, (who were all revived after babidi revived piccolo for 24 hours the dragon balls also came back and we wished for them all to be revived) Krillin, and Bulma "alright then" said Kurama. We boarded the ship and went to our rooms.

The ship

"We will be at Namek in about a week frieza will probably beat us there by anywhere from a few hours to a day" said Nagato "now piccolo since you are a Namek where would we find a dragon ball" asked Bardock "probably with the eldest Namek he may have one" said piccolo "ok how do we find him" asked Bardock "sense out the strongest Namek he should be guarding the eldest Namek" said piccolo. Me and Gohan got up and went to the training room "hey Gohan" I asked "what is it" he asked "want to become a super saiyan" I asked "sure" he said we then started sparing to bring up his power level.

Three days later

I and Gohan were sparing when Fasha came in "hey kids what I was wondering you two were doing" she asked. "Sparing to try and bring Gohan up to super saiyan because I know my dad and grandpa are trying to bring the other saiyans to the same level" I said. "Well you are correct about that, your dad and grandpa and by extension you were all descendants of the first super saiyan and super saiyan god on your great grandma and grandpa's side respectively" she said "we figured that's why they managed to make that level but your grandpa explained that it was possible for everyone to become a super saiyan all they needed was a high power level and emotion which is why it was so difficult since most saiyans don't show emotion we saw Nagato change when we were purging a planet and we were being defeated by the inhabitants. And according to your dad he became a super saiyan when his friends were in danger of dying at Kakarot's hands so to stop him your dad became a super saiyan" Fasha explained. "Don't work to hard you two" she said "we won't" we said

A few hours later

"Hey Gohan want to go see our dads training" I asked "sure" Gohan said we went outside and heard my dad explaining something. "Fusion is a powerful move that anyone can perform it can increase your power by leaps and bounds an example is myself and Goku watch" he said. Goku came in and they did a few moves and said fusion and then stood a tall black haired man with a Vegeta like hairstyle except with a bang hanging over his eye in an orange and black vest with orange and black boots and white fighting pants, "I am Koku a perfect fusion of Kurama and Kakarot" he said. "Hey Gohan want to try that" I asked "sure" he said we went back to the training room and performed the same moves we saw our dads do and then we fused.

Cohan POV

"I am neither Cain or Gohan" I said in a combination of Gohan and Cain's voices I wore a red and black vest similar to Koku's orange and black vest had on red and black boots and black baggy fighting pants. "Aw I see you decided to try it as well" said a voice behind me I turned and saw Koku "I should have known you try it after I did well come here the rest of the lecture son" said Koku "yes father" I said I walked with the man that was by default my father since he was a combination of the fathers of the two beings who made up my being. "Now there is a downside to this" said Koku to the other's in the room "it lasts only thirty minutes" he finished, "but as you can see even two children can perform a perfect fusion" he said pointing at me. After the whole lecture was over and my father explained the ups and downs of fusion he paired the saiyans up with someone Nagato and Bardock, tora and Nappa, and Vegeta and Raditz, first was the Bardock Nagato combination who looked like Koku he called himself Nardock, next was Tora and Nappa who now called himself Tappa, finally was Vegeta and Raditz who called himself Veditz. Fasha was the only saiyan who couldn't fuse since females and males can only fuse with those of the same gender and species. So unless Bulma is secretly a saiyan Fasha won't be fusing for a while. Thirty minutes later everyone spilt back to normal.

One week later planet Namek

"Well we have finally arrived on Namek" said Kurama "now let's get to work" he said.


End file.
